You & Me What Future?
by PandaBare101
Summary: Damon and Elena are both in their senior year of high school. Elena wants to know what the future holds for her. Damon on the other hand couldn't care less and wants nothing to do with it.


**Hello. There really isn't any excuse for why I haven't updated my other stories. I just got caught up in school work and family issues, but I'm back now! I don't know if I should finish my other work. I know some people like them, but seriously, I just went over them and they're absolutely terrible. I know I'm capable of doing way better. I think my one-shots are pretty decent. So if you haven't read those you should check them out! Let me know what you think if you do. I'm sure I'll update my other stories. It's the least I could do.**

**I might just stick to one-shots. Those are kind of fun to write, but this story I promise will be updated more often and I'm sure I'll finish it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you haven't checked out my other stories or one-shots please do! I love to hear what you guys have to say and I want to know if I should continue my stories. Please and thank you :)**

* * *

Elena Gilbert groaned and rubbed her temples. She was at her best friend's house attempting to complete their homework, but of course that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Damon, can you please turn down that horrendous music? I'm trying to complete my homework and yours for that matter."

"What was that Elena? Turn the music up? Okay, I won't argue with you on that." Damon gave a wicked grin, turning up the stereo. "Dammit Damon." Elena mumbled, slamming her head on her textbook.

"_**Baby Girl,**_

_**You want it all,**_

_**To be a star,**_

_**You'll have to go down,**_

_**Take it off,**_

_**No need to talk,**_

_**You're crazy,**_

_**But I like the way you fuck me"**_

Damon shouted, jumping around his room. Elena chucked her book at Damon, nearly taking out his head in the process. He shook his head and turned the volume down, taking a seat next to Elena on his bed. "What's your problem?"

"You have a lot of nerve asking me that." Elena replied, shoving her books into her bag. "I'm trying to finish our assignment and I can't do that with your crazy music blaring."

Damon rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed. "Sorry I don't have any Spice Girls or Brittney Spears."

"For the record, I don't listen to either, but that besides the point Damon. We're seniors now! Everything we do this year counts."

"Elena, it's the first week and my third year of being a senior. I'm kind of over this whole school thing."

"I know you are Damon!" Elena exclaimed, grabbing Damon's hands. "I am too, but I'm going to help you. We're going to get through this. Together."

Damon smiled and sat up. "You're too kind Miss Elena Gilbert, but I can finish high school on my own."

Elena suppressed a laugh, raising her eyebrows. "Tell me again, Damon. Why did you flunk the last two years?"

"Shut up."

"No, enlighten me, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up. He couldn't tell her the real reason why he purposely failed the last couple of years. He honestly didn't want to leave anything in Mystic Falls behind, including Elena. His father, Giuseppe Salvatore, was expecting to send Damon off to college in Italy after completing high school. Damon knew full well that there was no way that was going to happen. After failing for a second year, Giuseppe gave up all hope on Damon and was expecting Stefan to complete the task. Damon and Stefan didn't understand their father's motive behind it, but Stefan couldn't let his Dad down. He never has and never will.

"Would you believe me if I said it's because I just love school oh so much?"

Elena crossed her arms and smiled. "Sure Damon, just for you."

Damon picked up his textbook off the ground and joined Elena on the bed. "Where should we start?" He asked, thumbing through the pages. He stared at Elena patiently, waiting for her to answer.

"Really Damon?"

He nodded, looking down at his book. "I have no excuse for failing twelfth grade twice. I don't want to make it a third year. We're going to get through this together, right Elena?"

Elena smiled and nodded, though Damon couldn't see it. "Of course, Damon."

* * *

_Dear Diary-_

_My first week of being a senior is officially over. It's very overwhelming and nerve-wrecking at the same time. I'm excited to finally start my life after this year, but I have no idea what my plans are. I want to go to college. I know that much and I'm hoping to attend one near Mystic Falls. I want to stay close to Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. I know Jenna wants me to apply for college where I really want to, but is it bad that I don't know where that is? I hope it isn't._

_Bonnie wants to major in psychology and Caroline wants to be a beautician. Matt and Tyler want to be Athletic Trainers and Stefan was saying something about traveling to Italy after school. Then there's me, and Damon. I have no idea what Damon plans on doing with his life. We don't talk about the future all that much. Every time I bring up the future Damon's whole demeanor changes and I don't understand it at all. I plan on figuring it out soon though._

_Until next time, _

_Elena _

Elena let out a sigh and set her diary on her nightstand as Jeremy came walking through the door. "What's up?" He asked, jumping onto her bed.

Elena shrugged. "Not much. How about you?"

"Same. I'm super bored, and hungry. Aunt Jenna went out again."

"With Alaric?"

"I'm assuming so."

Elena nodded, grabbing her keys and purse. "Want to go to The Grill?"

"Only if you're paying."

Elena smacked her brother's head and pushed him out of her room. "Don't I always pay?"

Jeremy shrugged, slipping his jacket on. "Usually."

Elena shook her head and slipped her shoes on. "Hopefully Care or Bonnie will be there. I'm not sure if I can deal with you."

"Maybe Stefan will be there. I'm sure he will be more than willing to keep you company." Jeremy grinned.

"Go get in the car." Elena groaned and pushed her brother out the door.

"Just saying, Elena."

* * *

Elena parked her car in front of The Grill. She slipped her keys into her purse and gave her brother a stern look. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You better behave."

"I'm not five, Elena."

"Could have fooled me." Elena mumbled, getting out of the car and following Jeremy into the building. Jeremy nudged his sister and pointed to the corner both. "I found Jenna."

Elena smirked. "And would you look at that. She's with Alaric."

Jenna noticed her niece and nephew and gestured for them to come over. The siblings headed over to their Aunt and slid into the seat across from her. "How was your first week of school?"

Jeremy shrugged, taking a fry out of the basket in front of him. "Fine."

Jenna slapped Jeremy's hand and glared at him. "How about you, Elena?"

"It was fine." Elena smiled. "I can't stand my history teacher though. I know that class is going to be a drag."

Alaric chuckled and nodded. "I don't care if you're joking or not. I can't stand myself either, but the feeling is mutual, Elena." Alaric winked, causing everybody to laugh.

"Oh great, look who just entered the building."

Elena turned around and smiled. "Hey Stefan, Damon, over here!" Elena called her friends over. She turned back around and gave Alaric a quizzically look.

Alaric shook his head and mumbled something under his breath as the Salvatore brothers approached the table.

"Hello everybody." Stefan greeted.

"Jenna, Jeremy." Damon nodded towards the two and looked at Alaric. "Ah, Mr. Saltzman. How do you do? Enjoying the fresh batch of seniors this year."

Alaric faked a smile and nodded. "All but you, Damon."

Stefan lightly coughed and looked to Jeremy. "Want to shoot some pool?" Jeremy nodded and slid out of the booth. Damon grinned and took a seat next to Elena.

"How have you been Damon? It's been so long." Jenna asked, kicking Alaric under the table.

"Gosh I know. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I've been alright, how have you been?"

"I've been well, Damon. Thank you for asking."

"Sure." Damon nodded, Eating a fry and grinning at Elena."

Elena laughed and hit Damon on the back of the head. "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Ahem." Alaric coughed and stood up. "I'm going to use the restroom."

The three watched Alaric walk away. Damon looked to Jenna and jerked his thumb to the restrooms. "I don't think Mr. Saltzman likes me."

"Non-sense." Jenna waved her hand. "He's just been stressed from the new school year starting."

Damon nodded in agreement and looked towards Elena. "Want to go join our brothers? Maybe team up and kick their asses."

Elena looked to her Aunt to see if she approved. Jenna smiled and nodded. "Go have fun kids. Take care of my niece." Jenna pointed towards Damon. He gave her thumbs up and grinned. "Always Jenna."

Jenna watched her niece and Damon run off to the pool tables. "Young love."

Alaric raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to Jenna, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "You seriously like that kid?"

"I love Damon, and Stefan. Those two boys are just the sweetest and have been friends with Elena and Jeremy since they were all in diapers."

"I'll agree with you on Stefan, he's a good kid. Damon on the other hand is just a pain in my ass."

"I have to disagree with you."

Alaric put his hands up and shook his head. "Whatever Jenna. You don't have to deal with him in school."

Jenna let out a sigh and rested her head on her hand. "He's good to Elena. That's all that matters."


End file.
